


Field Assessment PodFic

by MedicBaymax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, PJ!Sam, Self Surgery, Whump, field medicine, gunshot wound, road rash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicBaymax/pseuds/MedicBaymax
Summary: Tag/missing scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Both Sam and Nat whump. Takes place after Natasha is shot. Podfic Version.





	Field Assessment PodFic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Field Assessment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527486) by [MedicBaymax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicBaymax/pseuds/MedicBaymax). 

Podfic Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h9r0bmCgEoteJTM6kjfXjHImNiaq6UHa/view?usp=sharing


End file.
